Tu regardes
by kagura2409
Summary: Qui ne s'est jamais posé la question de la froideur qui existe entre les deux frères? Et si Mycroft avait tout simplement fait quelque chose que Sherlock ne pouvait pardonner? Pourtant, on sait tous que Mycroft a toujours voulu protéger son petit frère adoré! Et aussi qu'il a été un grand frère horrible... Sherlock pourra-t-il lui pardonner? Attention, Holmescest!
1. Chapter 1

Et voila!

Après trois votes pour Sherlock, trois votes pour Saint Seiya, un vote blanc "je m'en fous, je ne connais aucun des deux fandoms" et un vote blanc "je m'en fous, les deux me vont", Sherlock a finalement eu droit à un vote décisif!

" **Tu regardes** " est une petite fic de seulement quatre chapitres, mais ne vous en faites pas: ce n'est que la première version que j'ai écrite, et comme il me trottait dans la tête que certaines parties de l'histoire auraient pu se passer autrement, vous aurez droit à un OS en suite, un OS de début alternatif et à deux OS de fins alternatives (rien que ça!), c'est donc quand même une histoire qui va vous occuper pendant quelques mois :)

"Tu regardes" est une histoire qui se base sur la froideur qui existe entre les frères Holmes. Bien sûr, depuis que j'ai écrit cette fic, l'épisode bonus de Noël "The Abominable Bride" a apporté des précisions, ce n'est ici que ma propre interprétation... :)

 **Sondage numéro 2:** Pour celles qui ont lu mes fics Saint Seiya, préférez-vous avoir **la suite de mon histoire "la marque d'Éros"** , qui m'a été souvent demandée, ou bien une autre histoire, qui m'a été inspirée par **"Clan" de Asrial, avec un partouze à neuf personnes**? (sans schéma :D)

Cruel dilemme... Je vous imagine cogiter! xD

J'attends votre réponse, bonne lecture^^

* * *

Sherlock posa sa tasse de thé et se tourna vers John et Mary qui se chamaillaient gentiment pour trouver le nom du bébé. Ils étaient venus lui rendre visite au 221 B Baker Street pour l'après-midi, et un peu d'agitation autour de lui lui permettait de mieux réfléchir au problème Moriarty. Et puis, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour tenter de se convaincre du contraire, John lui manquait, et dans une moindre mesure, Mary aussi.

Il s'étonnait parfois de la facilité avec laquelle John avait pardonné à Mary de lui avoir menti sur toute sa vie. Et l'instant d'après, il s'étonnait de s'étonner encore. C'était John après tout. Il l'avait supporté pendant plusieurs années et lui avait pardonné toutes les bêtises qu'il pouvait faire pour l'asticoter, donc si quelqu'un pouvait pardonner à sa femme d'avoir menti jusque sur son nom, c'était bien lui...

Cette pensée le fit sourire. John s'en aperçu.

-Eh bien Sherlock, que se passe-t-il?

Le sourire de Sherlock s'agrandit.

-Rien d'important. Vous mettez à mal ma façon de penser...

John manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et Mary se retourna d'un air moqueur, l'air de dire, "sérieusement?". Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et précisa sa pensée.

-Je continue à penser que le mariage n'est qu'une vaste hypocrisie permettant de mieux paraître en société, mais lorsque je vous vois, je me dis que ce n'est pas si grave...

John parut surpris un instant, avant de lui rendre son sourire.

-Peut être, mais c'est de la bonne hypocrisie. On est liés l'un à l'autre, plus seulement à nos yeux, mais aussi aux yeux des autres...

-Ce n'est qu'une banale façon de réduire, puis d'augmenter par la suite les problèmes financiers. Ou, dans votre cas, les problèmes tout court...

John leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire continuant de flotter sur ses lèvres. C'était de Sherlock qu'il s'agissait après tout.

-Tu es le premier que ça arrange qu'on puisse tous les deux t'aider dans tes enquêtes! Et tous les couples ne divorcent pas! Regarde tes parents!

Sherlock grimaça.

-Mes parents sont l'horripilant exemple du bonheur conjugal, j'en convient.

-Tu nous a même amenés chez eux à Noël pour nous le faire comprendre! Mais je suppose que toi, tu ne le peux pas, tu n'as jamais été vraiment amoureux après tout...

Sherlock soupira. Il positionna ses mains en accent circonflexe et posa son menton dessus, dans ce geste si propice à la réflexion et qu'il affectionnait tant.

-En fait, je l'ai été. Une fois.

John eût un petit rire.

-Je sais. Irène Adler.

Sherlock se tourna lentement vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, arborant une vague expression de dégoût.

-Décidément, ton intelligence est toujours aussi peu aiguisée! Irène était intéressante dans le sens ou je n'arrivais pas à la lire, mais une fois qu'elle s'est montrée capable de sentiments, elle est devenue aussi banale que toi, John...

John leva les yeux au ciel à son tour.

-Mais bien sûr! Dans tous les cas, j'ai du mal à imaginer le grand Sherlock Holmes être amoureux!

-Après tout, on parle d'un homme qui sort avec le témoin de la femme de son meilleur ami à son mariage pour pénétrer dans le bureau de son patron et qui est prêt à se fiancer avec elle pour qu'elle ouvre la porte... Renchérit Mary d'un ton rieur.

Sherlock s'accorda un sourire.

-Janine était d'une banalité affligeante. De l'ambition, mais tellement faible... Un cottage dans le New Hampshire, c'est tout ce qu'elle a tiré des journaux à scandales auxquels elle a vendu notre relation... Et tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour parler, tu t'es liée à elle exactement pour les mêmes raisons! Mais il y a eût une personne... Une personne qui a fait certaines choses, ou qui, au contraire, n'a pas fait certaines choses. Ce que je n'ai pas pu pardonner et qui a mené, par la suite, à notre rupture. C'est cette personne qui a fait de moi ce que je suis, John... Mais cette personne...

Les yeux de Sherlock se perdirent dans le vague alors qu'il se noyait dans des souvenirs doux-amers. John et Mary l'observèrent et attendirent qu'il continue, stupéfaits.

-J'avais l'impression... De ne pouvoir respirer qu'à travers son souffle... De ne pouvoir me réchauffer qu'au creux de ses bras... De n'exister qu'à travers son regard... Je ne sentais mon cœur battre que lorsqu'elle était auprès de moi... Je ne me sentais vivant que lorsqu'elle était avec moi... Et la plus délicieuse et la plus puissante des drogues n'était rien, comparée au plaisir que m'apportait sa présence...

La pièce était silencieuse. Même Mrs Hudson, qui était venue apporter un supplément de biscuits et que Sherlock n'avait pas entendue entrer, s'était tue, sur le pas de la porte, ses gâteaux dans les mains.

Sherlock avait parlé sans rien fixer de particulier, à part le mur. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il racontait tout cela à John et Mary. Peut être parce qu'il en avait marre de passer pour un insensible? Les autres, il s'en fichait, mais c'était de John et Mary qu'il s'agissait... Et il n'était pas né sociopathe, il l'était devenu sur les conseils de cette personne. Pour se protéger.

-Sherlock?Appela John.

Sherlock sursauta, et sortit de sa transe. Il se tourna vers John.

-Oui, John?

-Qu'entends-tu par "c'est cette personne qui a fait de toi ce que tu es?"

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

-Et bien, à ton avis, John? Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, même toi tu peux trouver.

John leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

-Bien, alors... Est ce que c'est cette personne qui a fait de toi un sociopathe?

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Bravo, John. Tu vois, quand tu le veux, même toi tu peux résoudre une énigme.

John allait percer le plafond à force.

-Et? Demanda-t-il.

-Et quoi? Répondit Sherlock.

-Et donc? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu devienne comme ça?

Sherlock soupira.

-John, ce n'est pas une histoire heureuse, et je n'ai pas envie de la raconter, d'accord? C'est une personne dont j'ai été assez proche lorsque j'étais enfant, et adolescent. C'est cette personne qui, pour me protéger, m'a appris à me détacher de mes sentiments,pour ne plus être affecté par ce qui pourrait me blesser. Mais il y a très longtemps, alors que je n'étais qu'un petit garçon, presque un bébé, cette personne m'a trahie, et il est arrivé un moment ou je n'ai plus pu essayer de lui pardonner. Nous nous sommes disputés et séparés, c'est tout...

John fronça les sourcils.

-Cette personne t'a blessé alors? Tu as longtemps essayé de lui pardonner, et pendant un temps tu as réussi à fermer les yeux? Mais un jour, tu n'as plus pu faire semblant, et vous avez rompu, c'est bien ça?

-Qu'est ce qui te prend d'être aussi insistant John? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'insister sur des choses aussi futiles...

-Futiles!?

John eût un petit rire un peu désabusé.

-Ce ne sont pas des choses futiles, Sherlock! Je viens d'en apprendre plus sur toi en quelques minutes qu'en toutes nos années de vie commune! Je cherche juste à comprendre...

Sherlock poussa un nouveau soupir et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Si il ne fallait que ça pour satisfaire sa curiosité...

-Cette personne m'a regardé me faire abuser et martyriser dans mon enfance sans intervenir. J'avais quatre ans, et cela s'est ensuite reproduit à chaque fois que mon oncle venait passer du temps à la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'avais douze ans...

John et Mary s'étaient tous les deux étranglés avec leur gorgée de thé et Mrs Hudson avait poussé un cri. Tous le regardaient maintenant avec un air horrifié. Sherlock renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié! C'était une personne que j'aimais beaucoup, mais qui était aussi cruelle! Elle m'a apprit à me détacher de mes sentiments pour que je souffre moins de ce qui m'arrivait, mais elle savait ce qui s'était produit, et elle savait que ça continuait, et elle ne m'a jamais aidé, n'a jamais rien dit à nos parents! Comme c'était une personne que j'aimais malgré tout beaucoup, j'ai essayé d'oublier cette trahison, ces trahisons multiples, mais c'était une personne dont il était pourtant naturel d'avoir de l'aide! Ça aurait été dans l'ordre des choses! J'ai réussi un moment à passer outre mon ressentiment, mais un jour, cela n'a plus été possible, ce qui a aboutit à une dispute et fait que encore aujourd'hui, nous sommes en froid...

-Seigneur, Sherlock...

-Tu voulais savoir, John...

Mrs Hudson le regardait toujours d'un air horrifié, une main plaquée sur la bouche. John avait le visage dans les mains et la tête penchée, Sherlock reconnaissait déjà le spectre de la culpabilité. Il devait rapidement le détromper. Mais en se tournant vers Mary, il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait avec stupeur... Il fronça les sourcils et se repassa mentalement sa dernière déclaration.

Merde. Il y avait un indice qu'il avait laissé filtrer. Un adjectif possessif, pour être précis. Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers Mary, et haussa légèrement les sourcils. La jeune femme poussa un léger soupir et secoua discrètement la tête. Il la remercia de son silence d'un signe de la sienne. Décidément, Mary était vraiment parfaite pour John. Intelligente pour deux...

Bon, maintenant, il devait s'occuper de John...

-Ne te torture pas l'esprit avec ça, John. Rien qu'en te regardant je peux t'entendre penser. Tu te dis que tu aurais du t'en douter ou au moins te poser quelques questions pendant notre cohabitation. C'est stupide, et il n'y a que toi et ton stupide complexe du héros pour le penser. Je n'ai jamais rien laissé paraître, et si j'avais voulu en parler, je l'aurais fait.

John se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-D'accord, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi en parler maintenant, Sherlock?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut être parce que cela m'agaçait que tu pense encore que j'étais incapable de sentiments. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, mais bien souvent, mes sentiments m'égarent, alors je m'en distancie. Les sentiments sont stupides.

Il était inutile que John sache pourquoi il avait sauté du toit de l'hôpital...

-Donc tu voulais encore une fois me prouver que c'était toi le plus fort? Mais ça, Sherlock, je le savais déjà...

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-Tu es le premier à dire que je suis immature et puéril.

-Çà c'est vrai, tu es vraiment immature et puéril.

-Tu vois! S'exclama Sherlock en menaçant d'embrocher John d'un coup d'archet.

Il avait prit son violon. Lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise, il prenait toujours son violon...

Mais John s'accrochait.

-Et cette personne t'a... Elle t'a regardé te faire _violer_!? C'est horrible...

Sherlock poussa un soupir. C'était dingue, il adorait John, mais quand il était là, il ne faisait que soupirer...

-Elle m'a regardé dès la première fois, et ensuite elle l'a fait pendant toutes les autres... Elle m'aidait avant et après, mais elle n'est jamais intervenue. Mais c'est de toutes façons la première fois qui compte, parce que je n'oublierai jamais son regard soulagé et...

Sherlock se figea. Sa bouche s'arrondit dans un "O" presque parfait alors qu'il prenait l'exacte expression qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il résolvait une énigme...

-Il avait l'air soulagé...

-Sherlock? Interrogea John.

-C'était donc ça ce que mon esprit d'enfant refusait de voir... Parce que sinon, je ne pouvais plus lui en vouloir...

-Sherlock? Appela Mary.

-Navré John, Mary, je dois y aller. J'ai été très content de vous revoir, revenez vite...

Il partit si vite qu'il en oublia manteau et écharpe...


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse à ma review guest: Brooke:** Voilà la suite! J'espère que ça te plait toujours^^

* * *

Sherlock arrêta un taxi et donna l'adresse du club Diogène. Il eût le temps de maudire le chauffeur une bonne centaine de fois (cent-vingt-cinq exactement) pour sa lenteur et le trajet qu'il essayait de lui faire prendre. Il le corrigea cinq fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence: il irait plus vite à pied.

Il sortit du taxi dès qu'il fut arrêté à un feu rouge et ne se retarda pas en payant -il l'avait baladé comme pas permis et faisait exprès de rouler lentement pour consommer du carburant, ce qui le retardait considérablement- ne prêta absolument aucune attention au chauffeur qui lui hurlait des insanités et lui cria que le feu était passé au vert, avant de se mettre à courir...

Dix minutes plus tard, il arrivait au club Diogène, ou il savait que son frère serait. Il l'avait co-fondé après tout, ce qui expliquait le gigantesque privilège d'avoir une pièce privée avec un bureau. Il pouvait ainsi travailler en toute tranquillité, puisqu'il était formellement interdit de parler, et il bénéficiait d'un peu plus de lumière et d'une ambiance plus détendue que dans son morne bureau bien insuffisamment éclairé par le tableau de la Reine...

Haletant, les joues rouges, il déboula dans le club avec la délicatesse d'un troupeau de buffles en rut et s'employa à déranger un maximum les fossiles engoncés dans leurs fauteuils en faisant le plus de bruit possible pendant le court trajet qui l'amènerait au bureau de son frère. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se demandait comment Mycroft faisait pour supporter de tels vieillards réactionnaires et paresseux au point d'employer des majordomes en gants blancs pour ne pas avoir à s'adresser la parole à d'éventuels visiteurs, et comme à chaque fois, la réponse lui apparaissait rapidement: Mycroft ne les supportait pas. Après tout, il vivait dans un bocal de poissons rouges...

Il atteignit enfin le bureau de Mycroft et entra sans frapper. Mycroft, qui était en train de lire son journal, sursauta.

-Sherlock? Ça pour une surprise... Jamais je n'aurais cru un jour te voir ici,que se passe-t-il?

Sherlock, le souffle court, considérait son frère sous un jour nouveau.

-As-tu des rendez-vous?

Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

-Pardon?

-As-tu des rendez-vous?

Cette fois-ci, Mycroft fronça les sourcils. Il fit un léger mouvement de la main, probablement pour congédier les dits majordomes en gants blancs qui venaient d'entrer avec sans doute la ferme intention de le foutre dehors à coup de pieds. Ils s'en allèrent en fermant la porte.

-Et bien, non. Exceptionnellement non, cette journée est calme.

-Parfait, nous pouvons parler alors? Demanda Sherlock en prenant un siège.

Mycroft le regarda faire, à la fois méfiant et curieux.

-Si c'est à propos de Moriarty...

-Moriarty n'a rien à voir la dedans, l'interrompit Sherlock. Je voulais parler de nous...

Mycroft se redressa sur son siège, accordant à Sherlock toute son attention.

-De nous?

-De nous.

Sherlock poussa un soupir. Bien sûr qu'il voulait pardonner à son frère, mais il pressentait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire si il ne lui disait pas tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Tu te souviens de la Serbie?

-De quoi suis-je censé me souvenir? De l'infiltration ou de la torture?

-La torture. Je t'avais dis que tu y prenais du plaisir.

-Et je t'avais répondu que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Je sais. Mais c'est ce que je t'ai toujours reproché, tu sais? Tu regardes. Tu ne fais que regarder.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils de nouveau.

-Parlons nous toujours de la Serbie?

-Évidement que non. Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit? J'aurais compris, tu sais...

-Pourquoi est ce que je ne t'ai jamais dis quoi?

-L'oncle Ted. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'il t'avait eût avant moi?

Mycroft frissonna.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit-il en évitant le regard de son frère. Je ne t'ai jamais aidé avec l'oncle Ted et soit assuré que je le regrette profondément, mais...

Sherlock l'interrompit d'un geste agacé.

-Oh, s'il te plaît, épargne moi ton discours de culpabilité! Lorsque je t'ai vu ce jour là, lorsque j'ai compris que tu me regarderais, mais que tu ne m'aiderais pas, ton expression m'a marqué, parce que tu avais l'air soulagé, mais aussi terrorisé! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu étais soulagé parce que ce n'était plus à toi qu'il s'en prenait, et terrorisé à l'idée qu'il s'intéresse à toi de nouveau?

Mycroft avait, en apparence, un visage parfaitement impassible. Mais ce n'était valable que pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Sherlock, lui, voyait la détresse dans son regard, cette détresse qu'il avait toujours refusé de voir, et il sentait son agitation, la remarquait au pli presque imperceptible qui marquait ses lèvres...

-Grand frère, s'il te plaît, répond moi...

Mycroft ferma les yeux d'un air douloureux, vaincu. Cela faisait plus de dix ans que Sherlock ne l'avait pas appelé "grand-frère"...

-Parce que si tu me haïssais, c'était plus facile de me haïr moi même pour ce qu'il t'avais fait.

-Pour ce qu'il nous avait fait à tous les deux! S'exclama Sherlock. Mon estime de moi était lamentablement faible à cette époque la. J'avais honte, j'avais peur, j'avais mal, je ne voulais pas que Papa et Maman le sachent! Toi, tu le savais déjà, et même si je t'en voulais pour le laisser me faire ça, tu t'es employé toute notre enfance à essayer de me faire comprendre que je n'avais rien fait de mal et que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Parce que même si j'étais un génie, j'étais surtout un enfant, et que même si c'est toi qui m'a appris à me détacher de mes sentiments, à cette époque là, je ne savais pas comment faire... J'ai bénéficié de ton soutien, mais toi, tu étais tout seul... Termina Sherlock d'un ton triste.

Il pouvait. Maintenant, il pouvait. Face à Mycroft, il pouvait montrer ses sentiments. C'était Mycroft après tout. C'était son grand-frère, celui qui l'avait toujours protégé, même contre son gré...

Mycroft se frotta les yeux avec lassitude.

-Que me veux-tu, Sherlock?

-Me réconcilier, répondit-il sans hésiter.

Mycroft écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

-Tu le souhaite? Vraiment?

-Je veux retrouver mon grand-frère, Myc...

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Bon, sur certains points, t'as quand même été un grand frère de merde à me sortir que j'allais être emporté par le vent d'Est ou d'autres stupidités du genre, mais je veux retrouver mon grand-frère...

Les yeux de Mycroft brillèrent brièvement d'émotion. Dans d'autres circonstances, Sherlock se serait probablement moqué de lui parce qu'il n'était finalement pas capable d'appliquer ses propres préceptes, mais l'heure n'était pas à la moquerie.

Mycroft, dans une tentative désespérée de garder un semblant de contenance, se leva et contourna son bureau, s'appuya sur le devant, devant Sherlock, qui restait assis.

-Et quel grand-frère veux-tu retrouver exactement?

Et Sherlock replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Quel grand-frère? Ça aurait pu être une question difficile. Il y en avait beaucoup.

Le grand-frère protecteur. Mais celui là, il l'avait déjà, et à un point plutôt extrême. C'était particulièrement agaçant de retrouver des caméras et des micros partout dans son appartement. Pour se venger, il faisait un maximum d'expériences glauques et de trucs embarrassants...

Le grand frère froid. Celui là, il n'en voulait pas, il l'avait assez traumatisé quand il était gosse. Le grand frère calculateur. Celui-ci n'était jamais parti. Le grand-frère complice, qu'il aimait bien, mais qu'il avait assez rarement rencontré. Mycroft ne s'intéressait guère à ses expériences diverses et variées, et il étaient tous les deux, et cela, malgré ce que pouvait penser Mycroft de son QI, trop intelligents pour faire des bêtises de gosses. Et il y avait le dernier, le grand-frère aimant...

Sherlock se souvenait très bien de ce grand-frère là, il avait rangé tous ses souvenirs par ordre chronologique et de sujet dans la pièce la plus éloignée de son palais mental. La plus éloignée, mais la plus facile à retrouver, car tous les chemins menaient jusqu'à elle...

Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il adorait chez ce grand-frère. Il aimait tout de ce grand-frère là. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, John le voyait comme relativement asexué. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. C'était simplement que sans Mycroft, le sexe n'avait pas d'intérêt.

Si il ne sortait jamais avec qui que ce soit, ne couchait jamais avec qui que ce soit, même des prostitué(e)s, c'était parce que personne n'arrivait à la cheville de Mycroft.

Parce qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux d'une autre personne que lui. Avec Janine, il s'était débrouillé pour ne pas coucher, et ce n'était pas pour rien: il aurait eût l'impression de trahir son frère...

Si il avait refusé de laisser Mycroft entrer dans sa chambre lorsque John l'avait appelé parce qu'il se droguait, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il voit Janine. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, et surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un d'autre...

Parce que Mycroft avait toujours été le seul à pouvoir lui faire ressentir quelque chose.

Au contact de John, il s'était humanisé, et comprenait de mieux en mieux les sentiments qu'il tentait de ne pas ressentir. Au contact de Mycroft, il était devenu vivant...

Et il aimait tout de lui. Il le taquinait sur son poids, mais c'était seulement pour qu'il ne sache pas, qu'il ne sache jamais, que la chose qu'il préférait chez lui, c'était ses poignées d'amour...

La chose qui le faisait craquer, qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser, de le renverser sur un bureau ou sur un canapé, et de lui faire l'amour, c'était ses kilos en trop...

A peine superflus à son avis.

Il releva la tête vers Mycroft et se leva tout court.

Chez n'importe qui, le cheminement de pensées qu'il venait de suivre aurait prit plusieurs minutes. Chez lui, cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes, quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il avait envisagées toutes les possibilités...

Ou aucunes d'entre elles. Parce qu'il n'en voulait qu'une seule...

Il s'approcha de Mycroft, caressa presque tendrement sa joue de la main. Presque, parce qu'il était la seule personne à qui il accordait ce genre de geste, mais il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude maintenant, sans doute avait-il été un peu rude...

-Celui que je préfère.

Et il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son frère.

* * *

Roooh soyons honnêtes, si je mettais le lemon tout de suite, ça ne serait pas drôle...


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse à ma review: Brooke:** Voila la suite et le lemon, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi^^ (encore que, j'ai pas trop de doutes xD) Mycroft n'est pas si "présent" que ça dans cette fic, je me place plus du point de vue de Sherlock (Cumberbatch *.*) mais tu me diras si ça te va! De toute façon, l'histoire se précisera encore dans les spin-off^^

* * *

Mycroft répondit presque immédiatement, ouvrit la bouche et envahit celle de son petit frère. Sherlock se pressa contre lui, une jambe entre ses cuisses, en gémissant.

Si Dieu existait, il savait probablement à quel point le goût de son frère lui avait manqué.

Leurs langues se goûtaient, se testaient, comme d'anciennes compagnes de jeu longtemps séparées, et qui maintenant se jaugeait pour estimer leurs capacités. Et avec n'importe quelle autre personne, Janine compris, Sherlock n'aurait pas su quoi faire, parce que ça n'aurait pas été Janine qu'il avait envie d'embrasser. C'était d'ailleurs également pour cela qu'il s'en était tenu au strict minimum de ce côté là. Mais avec Mycroft, c'était différent.

Avec Mycroft, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était le retourner sur le bureau et s'enfouir en lui.

C'était une envie proprement irrésistible, et il sentit son sexe se durcir à la vitesse de l'éclair, comme à chaque fois qu'il était avec de son frère...

Il se frotta avec empressement contre la jambe de Mycroft, qui gémit lui aussi car leur position avait le même effet sur sa propre érection. Sherlock avait définitivement envie de s'envoyer son frère dans son bureau, à quelques mètres de vieux fossiles en train de lire leurs journaux. Il s'arracha brutalement à la bouche de son frère et alla fermer la porte à clé.

-Sherlock... Commença Mycroft, haletant.

Mais Sherlock revint l'embrasser, une kyrielle de petits baisers, de coups de langues, et sa respiration se fit encore plus lourde encore.

-Nous ne pouvons faire ça ici...

-Fous-toi de moi, grogna Sherlock en déboutonnant sa chemise et en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à l'appartement et toi non plus.

Il mordilla l'un des tétons de son frère, caressa l'autre. Mycroft gémit. Plus de dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient touchés, mais Sherlock se souvenaient encore de tous ses points sensibles, bien rangés, avec le reste de ses souvenirs, dans cette fameuse pièce...

Il allongea Mycroft sur son bureau, envoyant valser au sol tous ses papiers, et déboutonna son pantalon. Il huma l'odeur intime de son frère et s'en imprégna comme de la plus délicieuse des fragrances, mordilla sa verge érigée à travers son caleçon, et Mycroft plaça une main sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'on l'entende.

Sherlock baissa le caleçon de son frère jusqu'à mi-cuisses, et lécha son sexe sans attendre. Mycroft se cambra sur le bureau. Oui. Il adorait toujours qu'on lui fasse ça...

Le cadet donna plusieurs coups de langues, se retenant pour ne pas gémir lui même tant la sensation, le goût, l'odeur de son frère lui avaient manqué. Il se sentait prêt à exploser... Son cœur allait exploser du bonheur de l'avoir retrouvé...

Il enroula sa langue autour du gland, sachant qu'il serait récompensé par un nouveau gémissement étouffé, voir même un coup de hanches, et engloutit la verge dressée, l'amena jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, se délectant du petit cri qu'il obtint de son frère. Il suça longuement le sexe érigé, lentement, patiemment, et il savait que Mycroft ne s'en plaindrait pas, parce que cela signifierait enlever sa main de devant sa bouche, et si il le faisait, il allait hurler...

Et puis finalement, il se désintéressa du merveilleux sexe de Mycroft et descendit taquiner ses bourses, chaudement enfouies dans ses boucles de poils roux. Il aspira l'une, puis l'autre, souriant en sentant son frère se tendre de nouveau... Et puis finalement, il descendit jusqu'à ce qui était depuis le début son objectif. Il souffla dessus, donna de petits coups de langues, observa avec un sourire le petit muscle rose qui se resserrait par a-coups, y déposa de légers baisers, d'abord superficiels, puis de plus en plus profonds. Il y inséra sa langue, la faisant aller et venir à l'intérieur, caressait les cuisses offertes de ses longs doigts fins, sentait son frère qui haletait, offert, ses hanches qui se soulevaient à chacun de ses mouvements, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps...

Sherlock cessa son ouvrage à contre cœur pour libérer sa propre érection qui avait déjà été trop longtemps ignorée. Pourtant, il aurait pu l'ignorer encore. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Mycroft, il avait tendance à s'oublier...

Il lécha sa main et se masturba légèrement, devant Mycroft qui le regardait en reprenant son souffle, et qui, à en juger par sa respiration haletante et les mouvements compulsifs de son abdomen, semblait agité par une appréhension brûlante qui lui tordait les entrailles...

Il fit descendre Mycroft du bureau et le laissa se retourner. Mycroft se pencha en avant, s'appuya de tout son poids sur le bois, se mordant la lèvre, sa main de nouveau devant sa bouche. Il allait crier, il savait qu'il allait crier. Mais Dieu! Ce que son frère pouvait être excitant ainsi, ses pommettes saillantes délicieusement rosies, ses lèvres pleines entrouvertes sur une respiration haletante, ses boucles sombres en désordre et collées à son front par la sueur…

Sherlock était encore tout habillé, alors que lui, son costume était en vrac. En sortant, il allait ressembler à un sac, et il s'en foutait éperdument, et tant mieux si cela perturbait les vieux dinosaures qui semblaient ne pas avoir bougé de leurs fauteuils depuis le siècle dernier, et qui avaient sans doute oublié les délices du sexe et sa folie depuis plusieurs décennies...

Sherlock s'introduisit lentement en lui et même en se mordant la main profondément, il ne put retenir un gémissement. Ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant, et Sherlock y allait le plus doucement possible. Mais il ne l'avait pas eu en lui depuis si longtemps que le plaisir lui consumait les reins, se répandait comme de la lave dans ses veines, et la dague de son petit frère dans son fondement équivalait à la minuscule augmentation de chaleur, de pression, qui peut provoquer la plus dévastatrice des éruptions!

Lorsque Sherlock s'arrêta, enfoui profondément et complètement en lui, Mycroft devina que ce n'était pas tant pour lui permettre de se réhabituer à la sensation que pour contenir son orgasme: cette respiration lourde, rauque, Mycroft la connaissait, parce que jusqu'ici, c'était toujours lui qui l'avait provoquée. Oh, bien sûr, il savait que son frère était sorti avec une femme quelques temps avant, mais étonnamment, sur ce point, il lui vouait également une confiance aveugle, et ses caméras de surveillance n'avaient fait que le conforter sur le fait que Sherlock ne la toucherait jamais! Après tout, il ne l'avait fait que pour Magnussen...

Il entendit Sherlock prendre une inspiration sifflante et sut qu'il allait devoir s'accrocher, au sens propre. Il crocheta sa main libre sur le bord du bureau, mordit un peu plus fort dans la chair de sa paume, et ne put empêcher de profonds gémissements de sortir de sa gorge. Il en avait les larmes au yeux. Son frère, le plaisir, la chaleur qu'il ressentait en sa présence, tout cela lui avait tellement manqué...

Sherlock le pénétrait chaque fois plus fort, le projetait chaque fois plus loin sur la table, s'enfonçait chaque fois plus profondément en lui, et il se mordit la main jusqu'au sang et ne put retenir un cri, alors que son frère retrouvait soudainement l'information la plus précieuse que contenait son palais mental. Et à partir de cet instant, il oublia tout. L'endroit ou ils se trouvaient, les majordomes en gants blancs qui les surveillaient, les autres membres du club qui devaient se tortiller d'inconfort, ou regarder vers la porte d'un air outré, avant de s'enterrer un peu plus dans leurs fauteuils. Il oublia qui il était, quel était son travail, les responsabilités qu'il avait, et il ne resta plus que le sexe de son frère à l'intérieur de lui. Sa respiration au dessus de lui. Sa main qui lui tenait la hanche, et l'autre qui appuyait sur son épaule pour le maintenir contre le bois précieux de la table. L'odeur de sexe, de thé, de tabac froid, de savon, d'eau de cologne, de whisky et de sueur qui imprégnait la pièce, ce mélange de leurs deux odeurs à eux. La chaleur du corps de Sherlock au dessus de lui, et en lui. Son souffle contre sa nuque. Ses gémissements rauques qui résonnaient comme une musique à ses oreilles. Et la force et la puissance avec laquelle il le pénétrait, et le rapprochait à chaque fois un peu plus du septième ciel...

Mycroft dégagea sa main qu'il mordait et l'accrocha au bureau elle aussi. Il se mordit la lèvre, violemment, assez pour faire couler le sang, et tenta, une fois de plus sans succès de retenir ses gémissements. Mais Sherlock s'enfonça à nouveau profondément en lui et Mycroft décida qu'il en avait assez de se retenir, et il cessa de se mordre la lèvre, cessa d'étouffer les profonds halètements de plaisir qui sortaient de sa gorge, et gémit lorsque Sherlock se pencha sur lui pour lui mordre la nuque, ne s'offusqua même pas de sentir couler le sang sur son épaule. Sherlock le marquait, se réappropriait son corps, et il savait que bientôt, il ferait de même.

Il sentit Sherlock qui déposait une kyrielle de petits baisers, suçons, coups de langues sur le haut de son dos, repassant régulièrement sur la morsure. Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il allait jouir. C'était une façon pour lui d'exprimer une dernière fois son amour, comme si, après l'orgasme, ça n'allait plus être possible et tout allait s'arrêter.

Mycroft se mordit la lèvre une nouvelle fois, incapable de supporter les assauts du plaisir. Il entendait Sherlock qui gémissait de sa profonde voix de basse à son oreille, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus grave à chaque seconde, et cela répandit un torrent de feux dans ses veines. Il ressera ses cuisses, ses fesses. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient appris tous les deux à jouer de leurs muscles intimes. Il entendit Sherlock gronder dans son dos, sa cage thoracique vibrant contre sa peau, et Mycroft gémit en se déversant ironiquement sur un important communiqué qu'il devrait bientôt envoyer...

Sherlock se crispa derrière lui, s'immobilisa bientôt comme une statue de marbre, tous ses muscles contractés, sa respiration stoppée, avant que tout son corps ne se relache d'un seul coup. Mycroft le sentit qui s'affaissait contre lui, mais Sherlock n'était pas lourd. Son but n'était pas de s'affaler vulgairement sur lui pour mieux se reposer, au contraire, il désirait simplement sentir son corps contre le sien encore un peu plus longtemps. Sa peau, sa chaleur, sa respiration haletante, les battements de son coeur...

Mycroft tourna légèrement la tête et Sherlock ouvrit les yeux pour l'embrasser tendrement, pendant que leurs deux respirations revenaient lentement à la normale. Les muscles de son frère dans son dos se mouvaient délicieusement contre lui à chaque mouvement de sa cage thoracique, le seul bruit audible dans toute la pièce était celui de leurs respirations haletantes...

Sherlock se redressa, et se retira lentement. Mycroft en gémit presque d'une frustration qu'il savait, heureusement, temporaire, car maintenant, il n'y avait nul doute que Sherlock allait le suivre jusqu'à son appartement, et qu'ils allaient refaire l'amour, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils estiment avoir un tant soit peu rattrapé le temps perdu, et peut être même poserait-il un jour de congé, et resteraient-ils ensembles à la maison demain...

Mycroft se redressa lui aussi, et ricana en voyant sur quoi il avait joui. Son important correspondant allait avoir une surprise, mais il était actuellement trop bien pour pouvoir s'inquiéter de ça. C'était à cause de Sherlock, il lui faisait toujours cet effet là...

Toujours à le mettre dans des situations pas possibles, dont il avait parfois du mal à se tirer sans dommages, et pourtant, il était incapable de lui en vouloir. Sherlock était comme ça: un ouragan pour ceux dont il entrait dans la vie, et il renversait tout sur son passage, mais en irradiant d'une telle chaleur, d'une telle lumière, qu'il n'était pas humainement possible de lui résister...

Mycroft sentit des mains câlines qui l'aidaient à se rhabiller. Bien sûr. La façon dont elles glissaient sur lui, caressant chaque parcelle de peau à leur portée, lui faisait dire que leur propriétaire n'était pas contre le fait de recommencer, mais pour l'instant, la tendresse prévalait, et quitte à recommencer, autant le faire dans un endroit plus approprié...

-Si tu veux bien patienter, le temps que je remette un peu d'ordre dans mes papiers...

-Seulement si tu me laisse t'admirer.

Mycroft sourit, et prit un temps exagérément long pour ranger ses affaires. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Sherlock avait toujours aimé le regarder lorsqu'il était en train de travailler. Il essuya le papier souillé de son mieux. Il n'aurait qu'à joindre un petit mot pour s'excuser d'avoir renversé son verre d'eau...

Ce n'était même pas la peine de demander à aérer, Sherlock refuserait. Il adorait l'odeur de sexe qui régnait dans la pièce lorsqu'ils venaient d'y coucher, et les majordomes en gants blancs qui viendraient nettoyer devraient faire avec.

Il posa son dernier papier sur une pile bien ordonnée, et se tourna vers son frère.

-Par ou sortons-nous? Demanda Sherlock.

Mycroft ricana. Il y perdrait sans doute quelques collaborateurs influents mais il était l'une des rares personnes à ne pouvoir être expulsée de ce club et cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait de pouvoir choquer les ancêtres...

-Et bien, par la porte de devant, évidemment...


	4. Chapter 4

Dans la voiture de Mycroft, Anthéa ayant toisé Sherlock d'un air surpris avant d'exceptionnellement monter à l'avant, les deux frères étaient hilares...

Les têtes qu'avaient fait les vieillards qui avaient observé leur départ était sublimes...

Un mélange de circonspection et de soulagement. Pas d'excitation, évidemment. Du haut de ses quarante-neuf ans*, Mycroft était sans doute le seul membre du club encore capable d'avoir une érection.

Ils avaient fermé la vitre de séparation et recommencé à se caresser et à s'embrasser dans la voiture, et à peine furent-ils arrivés devant l'appartement ou habitait Mycroft, une luxueuse résidence londonienne à l'écart du centre ville, qu'il se jeta sur Sherlock et le plaqua contre la porte pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Sherlock répondit avidement à son baiser. Ils se sentaient tous les deux comme des collégiens prêts à consommer leur première fois, en sachant parfaitement que l'expérience rendrait cela encore meilleur...

Mycroft déverrouilla la porte avec empressement, et ils essaimèrent leurs vêtements dans tout l'appartement, jusqu'à ce que Mycroft ne renverse Sherlock sur le canapé pour le recouvrir de suçons...

Sherlock gémissait et ondulait sous lui d'une manière délicieuse. Son corps souple comme une liane se tordait et se fondait contre le sien d'une manière absolument parfaite. Ses gémissements de plaisir résonnaient plus agréablement aux oreilles de Mycroft que la meilleure symphonie de Mozart et valaient largement les rendez-vous du lendemain qu'il avait demandé à Anthéa d'annuler entre deux baisers. Bientôt, le corps de Sherlock fut couvert de petites tâches rouges, qu'il s'agisse de son cou, sa gorge, ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux, ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses jambes, et jusqu'à ses orteils. Mycroft avait toujours vénéré le corps de son frère comme la plus belle sculpture qui lui ai été donné de voir et le traitait comme tel. Petit à petit, sa bouche remonta, laissant de nouvelles traces derrière elle, jusqu'à la hampe pulsatile de son petit frère.

Il souffla dessus, se délectant des merveilleux petits sons qu'il parvenait à obtenir, cherchant à en provoquer toutes les nuances possibles, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ne le supplie de le prendre en bouche...

Il avait dit à la Femme qu'il ne suppliait jamais, ce qui était vrai, sauf dans ce genre de circonstances.

Avec un sourire, Mycroft accéda à sa demande. Il engloutit le sexe de son frère comme s'il s'agissait de la plus délicieuse des friandises, et utilisa sa langue de toutes les façons dont il savait qu'elle ferait gémir son petit frère. Et Sherlock haletait, criait et gémissait, mais pourtant, son injonction étonnamment claire et impromptue lui fit relever la tête.

-Mycroft... Arrête..!

Mycroft s'interrompit et releva la tête, surpris.

-Cela n'a pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire Sherlock.

Sherlock sourit, un bras sur son front, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille, sa poitrine se soulevant bruyamment au rythme de sa respiration.

-C'est pas ça... S'il te plait, retourne toi...

Les yeux de Mycroft s'illuminèrent un instant et il rendit son sourire à son frère. Lentement, il se positionna tête-bêche avec Sherlock sur le canapé, lui présentant sa verge érigée. Sherlock ne perdit pas de temps pour relancer les hostilités, et lécha le sexe de son frère avec un plaisir évident avant de le prendre en bouche pour lui imposer un rapide va-et-viens. Mycroft l'imita, et l'atmosphère changea, il y flottait comme un air joueur...

C'était un jeu pour savoir qui ferait jouir l'autre le premier, et pour gagner, ils redoublèrent d'ingéniosité. Sherlock taquina les bourses de son frère, sachant que résidait là l'un de ses points sensibles, et Mycroft gémit et se cambra contre lui, enfonçant un peu plus profondément sa verge dans sa gorge. Mais Mycroft se vengea d'une manière efficace, et profita de la salive qui recouvrait la verge de son frère pour humidifier l'un de ses doigts et pénétrer son entrée. Sherlock se crispa un instant, gémit, et se crispa de nouveau alors que Mycroft pliait son doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Si il était honnête avec lui même, Sherlock aurait admis qu'il aurait pu jouir rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir son frère en lui, et c'était pour ça qu'il s'interdisait d'y penser.

Mais le doigt qui martyrisait sa prostate, organe du plaisir par excellence, et son jumeau qui venait de le rejoindre eurent finalement raison de lui, et il se répandit dans la bouche de Mycroft dans un grondement rauque. Mais sa bouche, comme mue par une volonté indépendante de son cerveau légèrement embrouillé par l'orgasme, ne trouva pas de repos avant que Mycroft ne se répande à son tour sur sa langue, et le goût salé de son frère, son sperme épais et riche qui coulait dans sa gorge, le fit presque haleter de nouveau...

Ils se séparèrent et s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé, échangèrent un baiser collant ou se mêlèrent les goûts de leurs salives et de leurs semences. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas amusés comme des adolescents. Mycroft avait eût quelques aventures, ennuyeuses et rapidement terminées. Sherlock que la Femme, avec qui il ne s'était rien passé, et Janine, qu'il n'avait jamais aimée.

Ils s'accordèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, ce qui s'avéra compliqué tant chacun avait pour ambition de voler celui de l'autre. Finalement, Sherlock trouva la force de les séparer, et se leva du canapé, laissant Mycroft s'y allonger, et s'assit sur le haut de ses cuisses. Sherlock se suréleva légèrement, et sans quitter Mycroft du regard, lécha deux de ses doigts pour se préparer lui même.

Mycroft déglutit difficilement en voyant les doigts de son frère disparaître en lui, en pensant qu'il faisait celà pour lui. Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux pour ne plus rien voir, pour laisser retomber un peu, un tout petit peu, son excitation, mais Sherlock le fixait de ses yeux si incroyablement clairs, et il se retrouva incapable d'en détacher son regard. Heureusement, Sherlock n'était pas moins excité que lui, et la préparation prit peu de temps. De toute façon, Sherlock était le genre de personne qui préfère avoir un peu de souffrance dans son plaisir, ce qui, de leur propre aveu à tous les deux, ne rendait que les choses meilleures.

Mycroft redressa lui même sa verge, regardant avec délice son frère qui s'y empalait. La chaleur moite qui l'entoura failli le faire jouir, et il dut fermer les yeux et prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Lorsqu'il posa de nouveau son regard sur son frère, Sherlock le regardait d'un air amusé, mais Mycroft vit tout de même l'étincelle de tendresse dans son regard, qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'il ait cherché à dissimuler. Il sourit, et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son frère, l'enjoignant à commencer ses mouvements, l'accompagnant dans ses va-et-viens avec force gémissements.

L'expression sur le visage de Sherlock était magnifique. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, Sherlock était encore un adolescent, presque un enfant. La voir sur son visage d'adulte ne le rendait que plus beau encore. Et il avait encore ce tic nerveux qui consistait à éloigner de son front et de ses yeux ses cheveux rendus collants par la sueur. Ses yeux à demi-fermés étaient verrouillés dans ceux de Mycroft et sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer des gémissements obscènes. Combien de fois Mycroft avait-il eut peur qu'ils n'alertent leurs parents? Et combien de fois avait-il fini par s'en ficher, et par gémir plus fort encore?

Sherlock sortit son frère de ses souvenirs en l'embrassant à pleine langue, buvant les gémissements à la source, laissant les siens couler comme de l'eau dans la gorge de son frère, jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme ne les submerge à nouveau, et les laisse ravagés, pantelants, allongés l'un sur l'autre, tentant désespérément de s'imprégner de tout ce qui faisait l'essence de l'autre...

Trop de temps avait été perdu, et ils en avaient maintenant énormément à rattraper.

Mycroft enlaça Sherlock qui lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte, et ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, Mycroft toujours perdu en son frère. Sherlock sourit.

-Si je me souviens bien, dans la voiture entre le quinzième et le seizième baiser, tu as pris un jour de congé?

Mycroft sourit à son tour.

-En effet.

-Parfait! Répondit Sherlock en se redressant.

Il se sépara de Mycroft en se mordant la lèvre, serrant les fesses malgré lui, comme pour le retenir, et finalement, il se leva.

-Commençons dès maintenant à le rentabiliser!

Mycroft, complètement nu, se leva en souriant et observa avec curiosité son frère, tout aussi glorieux que lui dans sa nudité, qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Après toute cette activité physique, avoir faim était parfaitement logique et il commençait à être tard. Mais il connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir qu'il avait sans doute une autre idée en tête. Sherlock Holmes n'est pas homme à perdre son temps à manger, à moins qu'il existe un autre moyen de rentabiliser la chose…

Il entendit son frère qui farfouillait vaguement dans les placards, et le vit revenir presque aussitôt.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils diraient, au Club ou à Buckingham, si ils savaient que toi, homme d'état mature et réfléchi par excellence, tu as encore des lubies de gosse, lui dit Sherlock en ricanant et en brandissant le pot de pâte à tartiner d'un air victorieux.

-C'est de là que viennent tes poignées d'amour, conclut-il.

Mycroft lui adressa un regard ironique.

-Tu adore mes poignées d'amour. Et aussi le nutella.

Sherlock rougit, et balança une cuiller au visage de son frère. Mince. Démasqué. Mycroft la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, et se mit à courir après son frère qui avait déjà commencé à ouvrir le pot. Il le rattrapa alors qu'ils arrivaient à la chambre à coucher et lui fit un plaquage digne d'un joueur de rugby. Sherlock s'étala de tout son long dans la couette moelleuse et lâcha le pot de nutella alors que Mycroft, vif comme l'éclair, lui laissait à peine le temps de se retourner sur le dos avant de plonger la main dans sa table de chevet et d'en sortir une paire de menottes qu'il agita sous son nez.

-Tu les as encore... Constata Sherlock d'un air stupéfait.

-Je ne les ai jamais quittées, répondit Mycroft.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais que tu va y passer.

Mycroft sourit.

-Oui, mais toi tu sais que tu sera le premier.

Sherlock sourit, et remonta les bras jusqu'à la tête de lit, laissa son frère l' attacher, et le regarda prendre la cuiller en frémissant d'anticipation. Nul doute que son frère et lui allaient étirer cette nuit à l'infini et redécouvrir le plaisir qu'ils pouvaient tirer l'un de l'autre dans leur jeunesse, étrangement retrouvée pour ce soir...

FIN

*Il s'agit ici du véritable âge de Mark Gatiss. Sherlock ayant sept ans de moins que Mycroft, il a donc 42 ans, ce qui fait que je vieillis Benedict Cumberbatch de 3 ans...

* * *

Suite la semaine prochaine, ou quand John découvre le pot-aux-roses... :)


End file.
